


Are Ghosts Real? [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Crack, F/F, Fluffy Angst, Ghosts, Humour, Lego, Season 3, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: Laura asks Carmilla if ghosts are real.





	Are Ghosts Real? [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Are ghosts real in the Carmilla universe? They are now. Maybe. Laf is probably on it. Was JP a ghost? So many questions, so few answers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of whatever the hell this was at my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lego-femslash


End file.
